


A Collection of Short Stories

by LucindaRemyJohnson



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Romance, Short Stories, Smut, Smut Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/pseuds/LucindaRemyJohnson
Summary: This is a collection of erotic oneshots, each complete on their own. Oneshots will range from sensual to rough, romantic to dominating, supernatural to completely human so there should be a little something for everyone.If there's something in particular you'd like to see, just let me know!I hope you all enjoy!The chapter 'warnings' will be in the notes at the beginning of each.This work is also posted on my Inkitt account.





	1. Yes, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> DaddyxLittle

**Letta**

This was _so not_ the plan for tonight. I was supposed to be at home by now, curled up with a good book and a glass of shitty wine.

I _definitely _wasn’t supposed to be at work, catering to an ‘important last minute client’ and his buddies.

Margie, the owner of the fairly high-end restaurant that I worked in, owed me_ big time. _

“They usually don’t stay long, Letta.” said the older woman, obviously trying to appease me.

And it wasn’t even like I could be mad at her. This job paid my bills and made sure I didn’t have to stay in some super seedy part of town.

I certainly wasn’t living like the rich and famous, but I enjoyed the little apartment I had all to myself.

“It’s fine, Margie.” I said with a sigh, grabbing four menus and heading out into the large dining room.

Seeing as they were the only ones still here, it was easy to spot them at the corner table by the window.

The group of four men were obviously professionals in some sort of business if their immaculately tailored suits were of any indication.

_Great, big shot business men. _

In my experience, businessmen didn’t tip well, so I was sure to be wasting at least 40 minutes of my time. Margie was nice enough to make my minimum wage 5 dollars instead of the usual 3.75 for servers, but it wasn’t much incentive now, at a quarter past 10.

“Welcome to Mason’s; here are the menus.” I said, setting one in front of each man.

They were all fairly handsome, but I was definitely not even _close_ to the kind of girl men like this would be seen with, so I ignored their good looks and continued talking.

“Do you all know what you’d like to drink?”

They all murmured their assent, and I quickly took down their drink orders - 3 beers and 1 scotch. Simple enough.

I quickly loaded the tray with the drinks, returning a few minutes later.

After setting their drinks in front of them I asked, “Is everyone ready to order?”

The man closest to me on the left smirked and said, “Are you on the menu?”

Working in the service industry for practically my entire life, I was more than accustomed to these situations, but that didn’t stop my annoyance at it.

Before I could say anything, though, one of the other men - the one who’d ordered the scotch - was interrupting.

“Watch your mouth, Rick.” he snapped, his glare leveled at his friend.

Rick mumbled an apology and I awkwardly cleared my throat.

Turning to the man to my right I asked, “What are you having?”

“He can go first.” he said, nodding his head toward scotch-man, and I couldn’t help but be a bit curious about why it mattered who ordered first.

Regardless I raised an eyebrow at him, pulling my pen out of my bun to take his order.

He didn’t say anything for a while, giving me the opportunity to really _look _at him.

And god, I wished I hadn’t.

It was _him. _It had to be.

And he was still..._fucking sexy._

His complexion was fair, a sharp contrast to the dark, raven locks that looked slightly disheveled after a days work - though they were slightly longer than the last, and only, time I’d seen him.

His sky-blue eyes sparkled with mirth that alerted me to the fact that maybe he remembered me too.

But no. No, that couldn’t be it.

It had been a one night stand and nothing more. No exchanging of numbers, no promises of a continuation - and hell that had been a year ago.

There was no way this man who had to have women falling all over him would remember me.

But that look...

I shoved all those thoughts aside when I realized he had started ordering, quickly scribbling down his order with the rest of his friends before leaving their table.

I gave Jesse the ticket before heading back into the dining room to start wiping down tables. There was no way I wanted to be here later than I had to. It would be just fine with me if I could stroll out of here right as they did.

Stroll out and forget I’d ever seen him again - _Christian_.

I couldn’t help but think back to the many times that night that I’d breathlessly moaned that name -

No. I definitely could not be thinking about that right now. For fuck’s sake, he probably didn’t even remember me!

I ignored the four men, focusing on wiping down all the tables and replacing the fresh silverware before I heard the telltale _ding_ that signaled their food was ready. Breaking away from my task I brought them their food, and after asking if they needed anything else, disappeared into the back.

Since it was unlikely they were going to tip anyway, I figured I might as well get rid of this apron and grab my bag. Margie would stay to lock up anyway, so she would get them their bill.

I yanked the elastic from my hair, releasing my mass of curls from the confines of the bun, and was immediately grateful for the release.

I loved being mixed - my blended family was amazing - but the one thing I could do without were all the bun-induced headaches from all the hair I had.

Fluffing it out a bit I couldn’t help but think about how Christian had loved my hair, tangling his hands into it and pulling _just _hard enough to sting.

And god, I’d loved every second of it.

I certainly wasn’t one for self-pity, but it wasn’t like I’d really been made to feel like I fit in anywhere - too white for the black kids and too black for the white kids - let alone to have someone make me feel _sexy _and _wanted__._

It had been one of the most mind-blowing experiences of my life.

Shaking that thought from my head I sat down at the small table in the break room. I pulled the wad of cash from my apron, neatly tucked them into my wallet, and pulled out my phone before zipping my purse closed.

As I headed back out into the dining area I clicked the Uber app on my phone. I typically took the late bus home, but since it was almost 11pm that hope was certainly dashed.

Expensive Uber it was.

I slipped behind the bar, pouring myself a drink since I was officially off the clock - customers in the corner be damned.

While I sipped my drink I ordered the Uber, groaning at the fact that I’d be waiting 20 minutes.

I set my purse and phone onto the bar top before walking around to take a seat facing away from the four men.

I knew if I didn’t I’d spend all my time staring at Christian.

5 minutes later and half my drink gone I couldn’t help the fierce want to just sink into my bed at home.

_15 minutes to go._

“Letta,”

That one word, uttered in the way I knew only _he _could, I couldn't help the way my breath caught.

Christian did remember me.

* * *

**Christian**

I never would’ve expected Letta to be here - hell, I'd never even expected to _see _her again. The little minx had been straight forward from the beginning about only wanting a no-strings-attached arrangement.

I was _still _kicking myself about that one. She'd been perfect.

But now she was here, and _fuck _she looked even better than I remembered.

Her caramel skin tone was beautiful against the crisp white shirt she wore, her lips plump and so goddamn kissable, and her light brown hair -_ hair that I fucking loved _\- was tumbling around her face and just slightly past her shoulders.

Her body was as curvy as I remembered, and I couldn’t help but thank god that she hadn’t changed in that regard. Her breasts were full and her ass was certainly more than a handful. I remembered that she was quite a bit shorter than me, but with her sitting down I couldn’t really remember.

God, but her _eyes._ Her honey-colored eyes made my cock twitch to see those amber depths filled with a burning passion that _I_ created.

“I...how do you know my name?” she asked, her eyes flicking away from mine as she focused her attention on her half-empty drink.

I couldn’t help but smirk at her attempt to convince me she didn’t remember me.

“Surely you haven’t forgotten about me that easily, Kitten.” I purred, the words whispered against her ear.

I loved the shiver that ran through her, reminding me of all the times I’d made her shiver before.

And all the times I’d wanted to do it since.

Being with Letta had been...fuck, there weren’t really words. She wasn’t just stunning - and completely oblivious to it - but she was quick witted and sarcastic, which meant she didn’t just take what I said lying down. And though that fact slightly irked me, it was undeniably one of the most attractive things about her.

“No, da -” she inhaled a sharp breath, clearly shocked at the title she’d almost let slip.

_Daddy. _

Fucking Letta had been one of the hottest nights of my life - and I certainly wasn’t inexperienced - but her mix of natural defiance combined with her sometimes submissive tendencies had made her one hell of a rollercoaster ride.

And so fucking perfect for me.

“No, Christian.” she amended with a sigh of obvious resignation as she turned her head to face me again. “I definitely haven’t forgotten you.”

I couldn't help the slight upturn of my lips at her statement. When she’d first come up to the table she definitely hadn’t recognized me, but I’d definitely recognized her. She was...truly impossible to forget.

“Did you miss me?” I asked, catching the slight narrowing of her eyes before I brushed a soft kiss to her ear and murmured, “Because I definitely missed you, Kitten.”

I didn’t miss her slight gasp of surprise, but I definitely wasn’t shocked when she said, “You should go back to your friends.”

“Should I?” I mused, placing a few soft kisses to her jaw, “Is that what you want?”

I knew it wasn’t. Even after a year and having only spent one night - one _long _night - together, somehow I could still read all her tells.

I wrapped one of her tight curls around my finger, enjoying the soft texture, while physically forcing myself not to tangle my hand in her hair and yank her forward into a kiss.

Particularly because her bottom lip was between her teeth.

_What an exercise in patience this was turning out to be._

“No.” she said softly, her honey eyes holding mine.

“Good girl.” I murmured and finally let myself pull her into a kiss.

Her lips were full and soft against my own, and as much as I wanted to slide my tongue against hers I knew that I needed to get her back to my house.

The quicker the better.

_And I’d be damned if she was leaving without me having her number this time. _

I pulled away from her tempting mouth just enough to murmur, “Come home with me, baby.”

Honestly I expected her to tense and pull away from me, but she didn’t, instead it seemed like a switch had flicked in her head and now she really _was_ my little Kitten again.

Her hand gripped my tie, firmly pulling so that my ear was by her lips as she whispered, “Lead the way, Daddy.”

I couldn’t help the low growl that rumbled from my chest, “I really missed hearing you say that.”

I tugged her forward again, unable to stop my hand from tangling in her hair and pulling her into a fierce kiss.

Her delicate hands rested on my shoulders, digging just_ slightly_ into my suit jacket as she returned my kiss with equal fervor.

After a moment she pulled away, but I couldn’t help greedily placing a few kisses to her neck.

“Come on.” I said, managing to pull myself far enough away from her to allow her to stand.

I slung an arm around her waist and gave a nod at Rick, John, and Eric, before leading Letta out to my car.

I couldn't stop myself from pushing her against the passenger door, my hands immediately going to her ass and giving a not so gentle squeeze.

I delighted in the loud moan that fell from her beautiful lips, attacking her neck with bruising nips and kisses before growling out, "Oh the things I'm going to do to you, Kitten..."

* * *

**Letta**

I was in Christian's penthouse, and though it would've been nice to see what I could only imagine was a lavish place, he had other plans.

I was actually a bit surprised that I'd agreed to go home with him so easily, but I couldn't deny that I'd thought about him pretty regularly over the past year.

Micah, the one guy I'd slept with since Christian, hadn't been able to hold a candle to this devil, so it really couldn't be helped that I'd fantasized about _his _touch again.

"Have you been a good girl while we were apart, Kitten?"

I looked up and saw the unbridled lust in his eyes and _wow, _why had I ever thought no-strings-attached was a good idea with him?

"Depends on how you categorize good." I said coyly. "Regardless, I have a feeling you're going to make me one naughty girl."

He growled, pushing me back into his bedroom door and yanking me into a bruising kiss. It felt like his hands were everywhere, and it struck me how much I'd missed feeling his touch.

He had this commanding way about him that just made me feel...protected. As odd as that sounded. The fact that he was so in control gave me the freedom to just _let go_.

I'd never felt freer than when he was telling me what to do.

His tongue teased mine while his hands began undoing the buttons of my blouse, his fingertips grazing each new bit of skin that was exposed.

When I broke away to gasp for breath he simply moved his attention to my neck, lavishing it with kisses and bites.

Why did he still have clothes on?

I reached up and began loosening his tie, but he growled, grabbing my hands and pinning them above my head against the wall.

"Should you be doing that, little girl?" he murmured against my neck.

"Maybe." I shot back, unable to keep the smirk from my face.

"I don't think I asked you to do that. Did I?"

"No, Daddy." I purred, nipping at his ear.

"I missed your smart mouth." he growled, before capturing my lips in another kiss.

I wanted to be able to tangle my hands in his hair, but he kept my hands firmly pinned in one of his as he used his free hand to yank my blouse and bra off.

He wasted no time teasing my right breast with his mouth, flicking his tongue around my nipple before sucking it into his mouth - _hard._

"Oh god." I moaned, tipping my head back as I squirmed in his embrace.

He always had this way of making me feel like my body was on fire.

He used his free hand to toy with my other breast, his lithe fingers pinching the bud as his mouth worked the other.

"Christian, please." I moaned, pushing my hips against his in a silent request.

"_Fuck,_" he grunted, pressing a kiss to my lips before saying, "I love hearing you moan my name, Princess."

"Please fuck me, Christian." I begged, already tired of his teasing although I knew damn well that he was nowhere near done.

As if to prove my point, he dropped my hands and stepped back from me, a devilishly handsome smirk on his face.

"Strip and get on the bed. It's been far too long since I tasted you, Kitten."

I hadn't thought it was possible for my panties to become any wetter, but clearly I'd been wrong.

I quickly did what he asked, ridding myself of my clothes and getting onto the bed.

While I'd been undressing he'd done the same, clad only in a pair of black silk boxers.

Boxers that were _incredibly _tented.

God, I'd missed his cock.

He walked to the edge of the bed, grabbing my ankles and yanking me toward him with a smirk so that my butt was at the end of the bed.

"If you ask for this to be no strings attached I might explode, Letta." he murmured, kneeling between my spread legs, "Because there's nothing I want more than to spend everyday between your thighs."

Without waiting for a response, he leaned forward and buried his head in my dripping pussy.

I gasped, one hand immediately flying to his head to tangle in his hair.

"_Christian_!"

He simply growled against me, his tongue sliding between my folds, alternating between flicking my clit and fucking me with it.

His hands pressed into my thighs, keeping them pinned to the bed while I writhed beneath his talented tongue.

"Please...oh god...can I come?"

* * *

**Christian **

Hearing her breathy plea was music to my fucking ears.

I wanted her as desperate for me as I was for her.

And _fuck _was I desperate for her.

She was a goddess, her curly hair splayed around her on the pillow, her skin flushed a rosy pink, and her legs shaking agains my palms while I ate her like a man starved.

I'd never been much for the taste of a woman, but with Letta? God, I'd never tasted anything sweeter, and her moans only served to make my cock harder.

My fingers replaced my mouth as I looked up at her, "Is that how you ask me, Kitten?"

Her pupils dilated, the amber almost completely obliterated by black as she breathily asked, "Please, please, please, can I come, Daddy?"

She begged so goddamn beautifully it was a miracle I didn't come in my boxers at that alone.

"Come for me, baby. Come all over Daddy's fingers." I growled, sliding two fingers into her dripping cunt before sucking her clit into my mouth.

She exploded instantly.

The hand in my hair tightened to _almost _painful and the scream that was ripped from her throat was music to my ears. No one fell apart as beautifully as Letta.

_No one. _

"You're so fucking perfect." I murmured against her skin, slowly kissing my way up her body to capture her lips in a kiss.

Her hands immediately wound around my neck as she returned the kiss full-force.

"Insatiable little minx." I growled against her mouth before sliding my hands under her to pull her to the middle of the bed.

My cock needed her _desperately. _

I settled between her thighs, but at the slightly surprised look on her face I stopped.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

I could see the light blush that tinted her cheeks before she shook her head, "Nothing, I just thought you'd want me to...reciprocate. You did last time."

"I know." I said with a smirk, not moving from between her legs.

"Did you not like it?"

And fuck, she looked so goddamn innocent. Her eyes were wide and she looked genuinely concerned. It was almost laughable.

Here she was, the woman who had given me the best head of my life, questioning whether or not she'd done a good job.

"Trust me, it was fucking great."

"So why -"

"Because I would much rather just fuck the shit out of you. Is it really your place to question me, little girl?" I countered, eyebrow raised.

The shift in her was immediate, her head shaking lightly as she whispered, "No, Daddy. I'm sorry."

"Good girl." I growled, capturing her lips in a kiss while slowly sliding into her tight, wet heat.

She gasped almost immediately, breaking the kiss, though I would've likely done the same a moment later.

She was so fucking tight.

"Fuck, baby." I groaned, setting a slow pace, "Have you been having _any _fun while we were apart?"

Her breathless laugh in response was somehow one of the sexiest things I'd ever heard.

"Just once."

_What?_

How had this _goddess_ only slept with one person in a _year_?

The knowledge only made me want her more, and on my next stroke I couldn't help myself - I fucked into her _hard_.

She gasped, her hands tangled in my hair as our foreheads were pressed together, "He was nowhere near as good as you."

I couldn't deny that the stroke to my ego was nice, but I didn't particularly want to talk about another man while she was very much under _me_.

And if I had it my way, she'd _only _be under me from now on.

I pushed that thought away, speeding up my thrusts a bit and angling my hips to hit that perfect spot that I knew would have her gasping for breath - and it did.

I dropped my lips to her neck, surly leaving marks in my wake. And I couldn't help but feel good about marking her. Everyone should know that she was _mine_.

"Come for me, Princess." I murmured against her neck, and like the good little Kitten she was, she came with a gasp, moaning my name.

I grit my teeth through her orgasm, determined to push her off the edge again before I let myself go. She needed to know that I was the only one who could make her feel like this.

I pulled out, smacking her thigh as I said, "Flip over."

She did as I asked, her perfect ass on full display for me.

"Such a naughty girl." I murmured, sliding my hand to squeeze one firm globe before sliding back into her.

"You feel so good, Daddy." she moaned, her hands gripping the sheets while I stretched her over and over and _over_ again.

This would never get old.

I could already feel her cunt beginning to flutter around me, so I grabbed her hair in one hand, pulling her up so that her back was flush against my chest.

"You're so fucking beautiful like this...all flushed and panting and _wet_."

She moaned, one hand squeezing my forearm, the other toying with her breast.

"All wet for _me._" I growled, biting her neck before continuing, "I can feel you starting to squeeze me already, Kitten. Are you going to come on my cock again?"

"Yes, god yes." she gasped, her nails digging into my arm, "Are you going to come with me, Daddy?"

At her words I almost _did_ come, but I wasn't a child. I knew what I was doing.

Even if Letta made me feel completely out of control.

"Yeah, Princess...I am." I grunted, digging my free hand into her hip so that I could pull her back every time I thrusted forward.

I could tell that she was seconds from coming, her cunt already beginning to squeeze my cock _so fucking perfectly. _

"Kiss me. Please kiss me." she begged.

I let go of her hair, sliding my hand to lightly rest against her throat as I caught her lips in a kiss, nipping her bottom lip and roughly claiming her mouth.

"I'm going to come. _Fuck -_"

I slapped her ass, only serving to make her moan even more incoherently.

"That is not a word for a lady." I growled against her neck.

"You just make me so naughty, Daddy."

Fuck, I was going to come.

I immediately moved my fingers to her clit, quickly rubbing her little pearl as she writhed in my arms.

"Come for me, baby. Come on my cock."

And she did _so beautifully._

* * *

**Letta**

My body was jello.

I hadn't felt this sated in...well a year.

My heart was hammering in my chest, and I could feel Christian's slightly more even breathing next to me.

I wanted to open my mouth to say something - anything - but my muscles protested at the idea alone.

"You're fucking amazing." said Christian, turning his head to look at me.

I laughed, the sound still incredibly breathless while I tried to get my life back in order after such a _mind shattering _orgasm.

"Tell me you'll come back."

He said the words so softly that I wasn't sure I'd heard him correctly, but the look on his face let me know that I'd heard him perfectly.

"I don't know, Christian." I said softly, forcing my protesting body into a sitting position.

I was a sexually liberated woman, but I still wasn't sure how I felt about...about...whatever this was that we seemed to have.

"Let me take you on a date then."

At that I turned to look at him, eyes probably wide as saucers as I asked, "What?"

"Let me take you on a date." he repeated, "We went about this a bit backwards, but I'd actually like to get to know you, Letta."

_Blink. _

_Blink. _

_Blink. _

"You're serious."

It wasn't a question, but he answered it anyway.

"Very serious."

"I...why?"

He chuckled, sitting up so his back rested against his headboard, "Because I'd like to get to know you. I meant what I said, if you don't want this to go any further than this night, I might explode. I _will _respect it though."

And I knew that. I knew that if I didn't want to see Christian again, he wouldn't stop me even if he wanted to. The thought was comforting considering how in control of everything he was.

"Okay," I said slowly, "A date."

The most breathtaking smile slid onto his gorgeous face, and I couldn't help but smile back.

I had no idea where any of this was going to go, but I knew it was going to be one hell of a ride.


	2. Bite Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VampirexHuman

**** **Jasper**

Her smell was intoxicating. Her blood _called _to me in a way I'd never experienced before.

And I'd certainly been alive long enough to have experienced the multitude of emotions humans could evoke in me.

At least I'd thought so.

But that was all before her.

Before _Lily. _

She was truly the most exquisite creature I'd seen in my long life.

Her hair was as dark as coal and fell in light waves to the center of her back, a few strands framing her lightly tanned skin and drawing one's attention to her bright green eyes. Her lips were full and red, matching the flush that so often covered her cheeks.

I had found her a month ago. She had been backpacking her way around America it seemed, catching buses to take her wherever she wanted to go. I had no idea if she had any family - though I knew she had a best friend that she called on the phone quite often.

I had told myself multiple times to let it go. To stop following her, but for some reason I couldn't. There was something in me that felt drawn to her - like magnets or the planets orbiting the sun.

I knew that I either needed to leave or I needed to introduce myself. All of this was starting to feel rather...stalker-like, and I was certainly no stalker.

_So why have you been following her for a month? _asked my traitorous mind.

I shoved the thoughts away and watched as Lily attempted to start a fire. She was camping in the woods, seemingly content to sleep in a tent instead of renting a hotel room.

Though did she even have money for a hotel room? She obviously wasn't working if she'd been traveling for at least a month that I knew of.

"Damn it." she cursed, kicking the pile of twigs she'd gathered as she chucked a lighter away from her.

I watched in amusement as she continued talking to herself.

"Great job, Lily. Spectacular really. Camp out in the woods with no lighter in _fucking October._"

I couldn't feel the cold, but of course she would feel the slightly cool fall breeze that blew through the trees.

"Fuck." she muttered, slumping down on the leaf-covered ground.

_I suppose this is as good a time as any. _

I walked out from where I had been, approaching her slowly but loud enough that she would hear me.

Her head immediately spun around to look at me, and _bloody hell _she was even more beautiful up close.

"Do you need help?"

Lily simply stared for a moment, her eyes flitting across my features before she slowly stood.

"No...um...no, thank you. I'm okay."

I arched an eyebrow, turning my attention from her to the strewn sticks and twigs to her right.

"It seems you could use a bit of help."

She cleared her throat, fidgeting, and it seemed obvious that she was wary of me. She was a woman, after all, and I was a man approaching her in the woods at sunset.

"Do you have a lighter?" she asked, glaring in the direction of where she'd thrown hers, "I realized a little too late that mine was empty."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a lighter, tossing it to her in favor of walking any closer. I knew she was nervous, and spooking her was certainly not my plan.

"Thanks." she murmured, catching it before turning to the scattered pile of wood.

I helped her pile it back up, being careful to keep as much distance from her as I could. Her scent was unlike anything I'd ever smelled - slightly sweet but mostly earthy.

_Captivating. _

"I'm Lily." she said after she had managed to get the fire going.

"Jasper." I answered easily, "Lily is a beautiful name."

I could see the blush tinting her cheeks as she gave me a soft smile of thanks.

"So what are you doing out here?" I asked, taking the time she wasn't looking at me to trail my eyes over her.

She laughed, the sound tugging at the corner of my mouth as she said, "Honestly? I have no idea."

Well that wasn't what I expected.

"I've spent the past two months staying in shitty hotels and figured that even this had to be better. Plus it's free." The last part she added with a slight chuckle, shaking her head at herself.

"Two months? Doing what?"

"Are we playing 20 questions?" she suddenly asked, and I thought I may have overstepped considering she'd known me for roughly 15 minutes at this point, but she simply continued, the same soft smile on her face, "Because I think it's my turn to ask."

I smirked, nodding my head for her to ask away.

"What are _you _doing out here?"

"Taking a walk." I lied easily, "I don't live far from here."

She seemed to believe me, or if she didn't she didn't comment on it, "Well I'm lucky you were, otherwise I would've had one shitty night."

She pulled a cooler over to her, pulling out a beer before glancing at me, "Do you want one?"

I had no need for human food or drink, but it seemed like a bit of a peace offering, so I took it, popping the cap off with ease.

"Whoah there, Hercules." she laughed, using a bottle opener for her own beer, "Do you live in the gym?"

_Fuck. _

I hadn't had to hide much of my more...inhuman talents in quite some time. A younger version of myself would be screaming at me for forgetting myself.

Lily just made me feel comfortable.

"Was that your second question?" I asked with a smirk.

She laughed but shook her head, "No, I can answer that myself just by looking at you."

Was she flirting with me?

I smirked, tilting my head to the side slightly, waiting for her real question.

"Why do you seem so familiar?" she asked, her eyes holding mine.

_Why indeed?_

* * *

**Lily **

I had no idea why this stranger - _Jasper _\- seemed so damn familiar. I was certain I'd never met him before, because a face like that was impossible to forget.

His hair was a light blonde that hung in his eyes - startlingly crimson-colored eyes. Although maybe that was just the fact that it was pretty dark already. I'd never seen anyone with eyes the color of rubies...

His jaw was strong, cheekbones sharp, and lips plump and _so _kissable. He was obviously strong, his toned muscles shifting in his arm and shoulder as he lifted the beer to his lips.

Was I drooling? It wouldn't have been surprising. He was _flawless_.

It was impossible not to feel very, very plain sitting next to him. I mean he was..._wow. _

"Why do you think that is?" he challenged, eyebrow raised and a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

I shrugged, looking away from him to stare into the fire, "Do you feel it too?"

I felt him shift and before I knew it he was pushing my hair behind my ear. The touch, brief as it was against my neck, sent sparks racing across my skin.

"I do." he murmured, sliding his fingers under my chin to turn my face too look at him, "You're a very beautiful woman, Lily."

I knew that my cheeks had to have been red at his compliment, but I forced myself to keep eye contact with him.

"Coming from an adonis, that's a pretty hefty compliment."

He smirked, tilting his head to the side a bit as he said, "An adonis? Now who's giving hefty compliments?"

The air between us seemed electrified, and I couldn't help but wonder if he was going to kiss me. Our faces were inches apart, and although I certainly wasn't the type of girl to kiss strangers, a part of me felt like he really _wasn't _a stranger at all.

"If you don't want me to kiss you, you should say so now." he murmured, his eyes focused on my lips.

I said nothing, already imagining his lips on mine. Somehow nothing had ever felt more right. I _wanted _him to kiss me. Desperately.

The slightest of smirks crossed his mouth before he slid his hand into my hair, lightly tugging me forward to press his lips against mine.

_Electric. _

That was the only way to explain the feeling. It was as if every nerve ending in my body was lit up and reaching out to him.

His lips were soft, and as his tongue slid against mine I felt like I might combust. I couldn't help my soft moan, and at the sound his hand in my hair tightened.

Without giving it much thought, I swung my leg over his, straddling him without breaking the kiss and tangling my hands into his hair to deepen it.

The growl that rumbled through his chest at the motion had my stomach clenching and _wow _had I ever wanted anyone this badly?

He pulled away from my lips to press heated kisses along my neck as both of his hands slid to my hips to pull me more firmly against him - him and the _very _noticeable bulge in his pants.

"You're exquisite." he murmured against my neck, continuing to place heated kisses to my neck and shoulder.

The slightly rough bite he pressed to my neck made my hips buck against his and a moan to escape my already parted lips. I couldn't stop myself from digging my fingers into his hair.

His chest was rumbling and _fuck it all _but it just made my nipples harder.

How could he - this _stranger_ be making me feel so...so...

God, there weren't even words.

Jasper's hands on my waist tightened before he slid them to my ass.

"Is this okay?" he asked, voice deliciously rough.

"Yes," I said, gasping as he pulled me against himself in a hypnotizing rhythm, "God yes."

I couldn't keep my hands from wandering, traveling over his defined muscles until I couldn't stop myself from sliding them under his shirt. I could feel his muscles tense under my fingers and I couldn't help but ask him the same question he'd asked me a few moments ago.

"Is this okay?"

The smirk that graced his face was sinful, "It's more than okay, Lily."

When had my name ever sounded so good?

With a smirk of my own I pushed the shirt up, up, up -

And then it was tossed behind me as he pulled me back into a kiss and my fingers dug in to the newly exposed skin.

One thing struck me above everything else, though.

_His skin was so cold. _

Before I could focus on that thought it was gone - gone like the shirt I'd previously been wearing.

"I thought it was only fair." he murmured, sliding one hand into my hair to pull my lips back to his.

As his tongue dueled against mine his hands undid the clasp of my bra, effortlessly dropping it to the ground before his hands covered my breasts.

"Jasper," I moaned, arching my back so that my breasts were pressed more firmly in his palms.

He groaned, lightly biting my neck as he began toying with my nipples, "I love the way my name sounds falling from your beautiful lips."

"Please touch me, Jasper."

* * *

**Jasper**

I couldn't stop the growl from rumbling from my chest as I lunged forward, wrapping my lips around one of her perfectly rosy nipples as my other hand toyed with the neglected bud.

The mewls and gasps that were leaving her lips were beyond erotic, and I had no idea how much longer I was going to be able to stop myself from biting into her and fucking her like the beast inside me longed for.

A few moments later I felt her fumbling with my belt buckle and I almost lost it.

How was this one human completely unraveling me?

And that's when it hit me. This woman, this strange human, was _my_ _soulmate_.

But how? I'd been alive for centuries...I'd completely given up on ever finding her.

Yet here she was.

_Mine. _

I slipped my hands back to her lush ass before standing up so that she could push the jeans from my hips.

After claiming her lips in another kiss I set her down, trailing a path of bites and licks down her stomach until I was knelt in front of her.

It seemed apt. She was a goddess, and I was her worshipper.

_And fuck, how I wanted to worship. _

I wasted no time sliding her pants from her legs, finally ridding her of the obstructive material so that I could trail my eyes over _almost _every bit of her.

I could smell her arousal, and it did little to quell the tenting in my boxers as I pulled her forward to press open mouthed kisses to her hips and thighs. 

Her hands were trailing through my hair and her breathing was fast as I hooked my fingers through the elastic of her panties.

I looked up at her, seeking permission for what I was about to do, and when I found no resistance there, I pulled the material from her.

"Fuck, you're perfect." I whispered, catching her emerald stare as she blushed above me.

"I'm not -"

Before she could protest with nonsense I leaned forward, swiping my tongue along her cunt.

_She was the sweetest thing I'd ever tasted. _

I growled, yanking one of her legs over my shoulder and burying my face in her beautiful pussy.

"Jasper!" she gasped, the hand in my hair tightening as I continued my assault.

The moans and breathless curses that fell from her lips were music to my ears, and it only spurred me on further. I dug my fingers into her ass, holding her against my greedy mouth as I furiously toyed with her clit.

"Please don't stop!" she begged, her hips moving against my face as she chased her orgasm.

As if stopping was even an option. The thought was laughable at this point.

"Oh God...Jasper...you're going to make me...!"

And suddenly she shattered, her legs shaking as I barely managed to stop her from completely crashing to the ground.

"Holy shit." she chuckled breathlessly.

I couldn't help the satisfied smirk that slid onto my face as I said, "I do aim to please."

"You sure di -" she broke off abruptly, shifting slightly in my lap so that we were nose to nose, "Are you wearing contacts?"

_Fuck. _

_How did I forget about that?_

"I..."

Though she deserved to know, didn't she? She was my other half...and it wasn't as if I'd be able to live without her _now. _

"No." I said, shifting her so that she straddled my lap, the only thing separating us were my boxers.

I wanted to kiss the small furrow that appeared between her brows as she said, "But they look..."

"Red?"

She nodded, her eyes rapidly flicking over my face as if to capture something she might have missed.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Lily." I murmured, toying with a strand of her hair.

"We don't know anything about each other." she said with an eye roll.

"I know plenty about you." I said, pressing a kiss to her jaw as I said, "You're my soulmate."

A sharp, awkward laugh escaped her as she sat back and said, "Is this supposed to be some romantic way to get me to fuck you? Because I was already planning on that, so you don't have to -"

"You wanted to know why I seem so familiar, this is why."

Her eyes widened as she asked, "How would you know that?"

"Because I've been waiting an incredibly long time for you, my little flower." I said, smiling so that I knew she wouldn't be able to miss my fangs.

I could hear her heartbeat speed up, but she didn't necessarily seem scared.

"How long is a long time?" she asked quietly, her eyes moving from my mouth back to my gaze.

"Over three hundred years." I admitted.

"How is that even possible?"

It seemed as though the question was more to herself than to me, but I answered her anyway.

"I think you know the answer to that, Lily."

She shook her head, her attention darting between my eyes and my lips, "Vampires don't exist."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm very much real."

I had no idea how she wasn't freaking out, let alone still sitting on my lap, but I was thanking the Universe that she was.

"Why me?"

Her question was so soft that I probably wouldn't have heard it had I been human, but my hearing hadn't failed me yet, and I was certain of what she'd asked.

"We're two halves of the same soul." I said simply, "It was always you. In every life before this one and every life after it. It will always be you."

* * *

**Lily**

Jasper's words felt _right. _They struck a chord so deep within me that I didn't have a single doubt about it.

But still...

"Are you going to drink my blood?"

"If you would allow me such an honor, my little flower."

_My little flower. _

The term of endearment had butterflies erupting in my stomach every time he said it, and I was sure my cheeks were bright red.

"Does it hurt?"

His eyes seemed to flash dangerously as he said, "I would never do anything that hurt you."

His words, whether I really believed them or not, were comforting, and I felt myself nodding before I knew what I was doing.

"My last name's Fairchild, by the way. Lily Fairchild."

If he could blush, I'm sure he would've been.

"I can't believe I...how incredibly rude of me. Jasper Redding, forever at your service, my lady." he said said, putting on a posh British accent.

"How very nice to meet you." I said, attempting to imitate him.

"The pleasure is all mine." he murmured, his crimson eyes sliding to my lips.

Before I knew what I was doing I pulled him forward into a kiss, my body melting against his as his lips moulded to mine perfectly.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he murmured, pressing kisses to my neck as I fumbled with pushing his boxers down.

"Yes," I said easily.

I couldn't stop my small squeal as he carried me into the tent, laying me down on my sleeping bag.

"You're beautiful." he said before capturing my lips in another kiss as he settled above me.

I felt him fidgeting between us for a moment before his cool fingers were pressed against my clit, and I couldn't stop the loud moan from escaping my throat.

I could feel his chest rumbling against my own and I couldn't help but ask, "Are you purring?"

He looked up, catching my gaze as he smirked, "I'm..._very _content."

He shifted again and I could feel the head of his cock brushing against my dripping pussy.

"Please," I murmured, running my hands through his hair, "Please, Jasper."

Without another word he slid into my tight heat, stretching me so perfectly I thought I would explode.

"Fuck," he mumbled against my neck, his shoulders tense as he slowly began to rock in and out, "You feel divine."

I locked my ankles around his waist, urging him deeper as I gasped out, "You feel...perfect."

He growled, the rumbling in his chest ten times more intense than it had been previously as he picked up his pace slightly, his mouth claiming mine in a deep kiss as one of his hands tangled in my hair.

I had never felt this way before, and though I certainly wasn't that experienced, I knew this was different. I knew this was because he was my soulmate.

My skin tingled wherever he touched me, and the air around us felt electrified. It was as though every nerve ending in and around me was burning, pulsing with a need so severe for this man that I could hardly _breathe._

"Bite me."

His pace faltered at my words and he caught my chin between his thumb and forefinger as he said, "Are you sure, Lily?"

I nodded, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before saying, "I'm sure, Jasper."

His pace was suddenly frantic, the pistoning of his hips hitting that utterly _perfect _spot inside me that had me seeing stars.

He was pressing heated kisses to my throat before I felt his fangs sink into the skin where my neck met my shoulder, and then I was gone.

Flung off the edge into beautiful oblivion as my orgasm hit me so hard that I couldn't even scream.

And it just _wouldn't stop. _

It felt as though I was climbing a mountain - higher, higher, _higher - _before I finally crashed.

"_Fucking hell!_" snarled Jasper, his lips slamming against mine in a brutal kiss as he found his own release.

* * *

**Jasper**

The only sound that filled the small tent were her rapid heartbeats and our combined breathing.

I had no need for the act, but being able to inhale her scent was calming - a balm for the soul I didn't even believe I had until today.

Forcing myself onto my forearms I looked down at her, smiling as her sparking eyes met mine.

"How do you feel?"

The smile that overtook her face was breathtaking as she said, "Amazing."

That smile faltered a moment later, though, as she asked, "Was it okay for you?"

I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up as I captured her face in my hands and said, "Lily, I guarantee you it was the single best experience of my long life."

I felt her cheeks heat under my palms but she managed a beautiful smile nonetheless.

I rolled to her left, tugging the unzipped sleeping bag over both of us while pulling her against my chest. 

I knew that I'd need to move sooner than later so that she wouldn't be cold, but for now I was content to feel every inch of her flushed skin against my own.

"What happens now?" she asked quietly, tapping her fingers against my chest.

"What do you want to happen?"

"I don't want you to leave."

I chuckled, sliding my hand into her hair and lightly tugging so that she was looking at me.

"If you think that's even an option, you're insane." I said, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

I felt her smile before I saw it, and the smile that spread across my own face was inevitable.

"Well in that case, how do you feel about Seattle?"

"Seattle?" I asked, eyebrow raised at the mirth sparkling in her eyes.

"It's where I actually live."

Understanding suddenly washed over me and I smirked, tugging her more firmly against myself as I asked, "Are you taking me home, Miss Fairchild?"

"Yes," she said with a laugh, "I think I've had enough traveling for now. It seems I found what I wasn't even looking for."

"Oh I was looking, my little flower, and you have no idea how glad I am to finally have you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought (:

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review if you enjoyed (:


End file.
